The Unexpected
by Blackitten96
Summary: Zak always had a problem with his anger. It was completely uncontrollable, honestly! But when his biggest mistake lands him in the Metroplex Psychiatric Ward, he begins to uncover the truth about the source of his anger along with some new friends, and what he finds is completely, well, unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my third story so far.**

**I'd like for everyone to note that this is AU and Zak will be OOC for this chapter for reasons that will be revealed soon (next chapter probably if people like this enough). So, Read and Review honestly please.  
**

* * *

It was strange how terrifying a hospital can be.

Sure, it looks nice when you walk in. Sterile white walls surrounded you with a matching nice, clean smell to go with it. Inspirational and affirmation quotes lined everywhere you looked. Even the doctors and nurses, who where purposely staged around the doors, looked at everyone with kind smiles.

It terrified Zak to no ends. He looked up to the exit, silently praying to be able to escape, but this was final. His parents made sure he knew that.

"_It's for everyone's best interest," _they had said. _"We want to protect you."_

Ha. What a lie. They just want to protect themselves, Zak wanted bet. Then again he never gave them a good reason to not take him here.

"Ahem."

Zak's parents, seated on either side of him, perked up to see an elderly woman walk up to them.

"Hi, my name is Charlotte. I'm here to get Zak settle in his room."

Zak's mother stood up at this time to introduce herself. "Good to meet you. I'm Drew, and this is my husband, Doc. Will we get a quick tour of this place or is that only for the patient?"

"For the patients only. Sorry, but this is where you say goodbye to each other."

Oh. Well, this day just got even worse. Zak only got to stay with his parents for signing the papers and that's it?! That's not fair! Now he had no more time complaining and begging his parents to change their minds about this decision!

Drew paused and looked down at her silently suffering son. Zak could see she was also having second thoughts about this too. "Okay, if that's protocol." She ended up staying with her decision.

Zak felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and turn to face his dad. "Sorry Zak. This is for the best."

Drew and Doc hugged their son simultaneously. "Bye, baby," Zak heard his mother against his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Then forget about this and take me home," Zak said in his last attempt to change their minds.

"We can't, the papers are legally binding; you have to stay in here for at least ten days." Doc said. "It's not that much. You'll be outta here in no time." Zak's parents pulled away and gathered the paper work.

"Come on now Zak," Charlotte said. "Let's get you settle in."

As she turned, ready to walk down the hall, Zak looked up at his parents. He felt his anger bubbling up quickly. This wasn't fair! This was wrong! No matter how much he tried to bury his anger, two words managed to slip past his lips.

"Fuck you."

"That wasn't very nice at all young man."

After Zak had said his bitter 'farewell', he went with Nurse Charlotte to the main unit he'd be staying at. He was sitting in a chair getting his vitals check by her when she spoke. He didn't reply.

"Disrespecting your parents won't get you out of here faster, you know."

"…"

Nurse Charlotte huffed, her aging face looking funny for a moment. "Fine, not talking won't help either."

"…I was so angry. They're used to it by now," Zak said quietly.

"And what do you mean by that?"

He stayed quiet again.

Charlotte gathered the materials used to check Zak's vitals and put them away. "Just remembered what I said."

After a few minutes of Zak sitting and waiting and Nurse Charlotte writing on a clipboard, she cleared her throat and called, "Miranda!"

A few moments passed and a rather pissed of voice replied, "What?! I'm sleeping!"

"Come here! We have a new inpatient!"

A tall, redheaded woman appeared from around the corner, hair in a messy bun. "A new inpatient? Hadn't had one since Francis came in six months ago." She peered down at Zak. "Oh, a new _kid_, huh? Welcome."

"Charlotte stood and went to hand Miranda a key. "I'm trusting you now, Miranda. I have errands to run. I need you to show him around and introduce him to everyone. Take him to room 904 when you're done."

Miranda smiled kindly. "Don't worry Mrs. Charlotte, I got it."

Nurse Charlotte grabbed her clipboard and scurried off. Miranda looked down at Zak and smiled kindly. "Well, everyone's at activity therapy right now so I'll wait for them to come back to introduce you and I'm too lazy to show you around outside of this unit. Any questions though?"

Zak continued being silent.

"Being quiet won't do you any good. You know my name, what's yours?"

"…Zak" he finally said after a moment.

"Okay then Zak. This is the main room, also called the Day room where we eat sometimes and play games. We take our medication right here too at the nurse's desk. Do you have your wristband yet? They scan that for identification."

"No, I didn't get anything yet."

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "That's odd. Paul might do that then for you later. Paul is our night nurse." Miranda looked to the door Nurse Charlotte left out of. "Must be real busy…" she thought out loud.

"Ahem, the rules here are simple," Miranda said. "Always raise your hand if you need something. Knock on your door if you want to come out into the Day room. When you're walking in a line keep your hands behind your back and don't talk. Be polite and use your manners towards everyone. Oh, and follow all directions told to you by any staff. Follow those rules and you'll be outta here in no time." Zak listened closely, for a lack of something better to do, and nodded.

"Your room is down this hall on the left, the boy's hall, and this other hall on the right is the girl's hall but you won't be down there unless you need to do laundry. Adults like me have rooms up the hall the leads to the door." Miranda paused and looked to the clock above the desk. "Everyone should be back about-"

The doors banged open and a line of other kids and two adults walked in. The adult that wasn't in line with the rest waved at Miranda. "You're up I see. Is that a new patient?"

Miranda nodded and gestured to Zak. "Mr. Cheechoo, this is Zak."

Paul Cheechoo smiled broadly. "Hey, Zak, just got here?" Zak nodded.

"Oh, well, let me introduce you to everyone else." Paul pointed to a girl in the front of the line with her head wrapped up in a scarf. "This is Wadi." Next was a dark skinned boy. "Ulraj." A girl wearing a strange mask. "Tica." A sickly pale boy with just as pale hair. "Francis." And the last was a man in with graying hair. "And Arthur."

Everyone said 'hello' to Zak in unison.

Paul dropped his clipboard on the desk and said something about checking with Nurse Charlotte quickly. Once he left, everyone scrutinized Zak.

Ulraj spoke up first. "Hm, he doesn't seem like a challenge at all. I'm still superior to everyone."

Arthur thumped him on the head. "Shut it kid, no one cares about your 'superiority'".

Francis cleared his throat. "We should sanitize him. He looks _filthy_."

Tica made a noise. "Is he? I can't see him."

"Then take the stupid mask off!" Arthur argued.

Wadi stepped up to Zak and pulled him into a crushing hug. "Oh, I love new people! It's so nice to have new people!" As quickly as she came up, she let go and walked away to the girl's hall, presumably to her room, without another word.

Zak stared after her, still weirded out and confused at her actions. "Okay…?"

At last, Miranda said something. "You should go after her; she took your belt…"

When she said that, Zak looked down and his pants fell down, belt missing. Everyone then laughed at his expense and Zak just stood there, disbelieving as to what just happened. _What _did just happen?

Miranda smiled apologetically. "Welcome to Metroplex Psychiatric Ward."

* * *

**Well, hoped you liked it (or not). Tell the truth in your reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two. Some things are revealed.**

* * *

Things at Metroplex were quite for the past week until the _incident_ happened.

Zak was with his psychiatrist, Dr. Mizuki when it happened. The old doctor, who would sometimes rant off at how he'd love a tiger for a pet, was trying to get Zak to talk about something, anything. Zak hadn't spoken a word since the disastrous introductions a week ago.

"Zak, if you don't talk, you'll just stay here longer."

Zak had heard the same from Miranda, but he didn't care anymore. He belonged there after what he did.

Dr. Mizuki was about to speak when it happened. There was a sudden shriek and then followed by a blood-curdling scream. Zak jumped up from his seat and went to look out the door.

Down the hall, Tica was on the ground clutching her hands over her face. Her mask was gone. Francis was on the ground too and was kicking away the nurses, screaming all the while. Dr. Mizuki quickly went down the hall to help.

"You take care of Tica, let me talk to Francis." He told the nurses. He knelt down next to Francis. "Francis, calm down. No one's going to touch you. See, my hands are behind my back."

Zak saw Francis calm down instantly and picked himself up. He left, probably to his room, like nothing happened. Tica was better too, one of the nurses leading her back to her room. Mizuki went back to his office and told Zak to go back to his room.

Zak was escorted by Mr. Cheechoo, who was talking about to him about how nothing like that ever happened. Sure, kids got rowdy and tried to pick fights during their stay but a fight between Francis and Tica of all people was nothing short of an anomaly.

"I mean, I don't think they were hitting and stuff but they must've been arguing," Cheechoo ended with as Zak shut the door to his room on him.

* * *

Today was the first day Zak got to eat with the other kids during meal time, and although Zak could care less, everyone else saw as a big deal.

Zak sat with Miranda, Arthur, and the other kids. Tica was still missing her mask and so kept one hand over her eyes. He was beginning to get uncomfortable under the stares he was given by them, besides Tica.

He finally cracked. "What?"

Ulraj snorted. "So it speaks. I was beginning to think you were dumber than the others, if that were possible." Wadi kicked him under the table.

Francis mumbled something like the word _'filthy'_ under his breath. Zak turned his attention to him.

"Hey, what was that earlier?"

Everyone visibly stiffened. Almost at the same time, they all, except for Arthur and Miranda, raised their hands and asked to be moved to a different table.

Once they were settled at their new table, Zak turned to Miranda. "Okay, what was that?"

Miranda giggled. "Guilt. Don't worry; it has nothing to do with you. They just don't want to talk about it."

That just confused Zak even more. Miranda could see it on his face and explained.

"I know everything that goes on in here. I have a sister that works here as a nurse and she tells me."

"Isn't that illegal?"

Miranda shrugged. "You wanna know or what?"

Zak nodded.

"Okay, so what happened was Ulraj, in his snobby way, made a bet that if she couldn't get Tica's mask, she was worse than dirt. So Wadi did get the mask, I don't know how, and Tica was left to cover her eyes without it. She wandered into the hall and bumped into Francis and caught him off-guard. They oth screamed and panicked and you know the rest."

Zak furrowed his brows. "No, I don't know the rest. That doesn't make any sense! Why did Francis freak out so much? Why does Tica cover her eyes?!

"I'll tell you their diagnosis, but not their reasons. Ulraj, as you might have guessed has an extreme superiority complex and very narcissistic, Wadi's a kleptomaniac, Francis has OCD, and Tica is very paranoid."

Zak took a moment to let it sink in. It still didn't explain some things. He voiced his thoughts and Arthur answered. "Guess you gotta ask them yourself, Spiky-locks."

"What about you guys? What are you here for?"

"We'll tell you if you tell us," Miranda said.

"You guys first," Zak answered.

"Okay, I'm here for paranoia," Said Arthur. "I believe aliens are coming for me."

"I'm here for dementia. Living by myself in the middle of nowhere wasn't good for my health," Miranda said. "Tell us your case, kid."

Zak shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Dr. Mizuki thinks I have split personality disorder, from what my parents told him, but since I don't talk, he's not sure."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up. "A split personality, huh? Hadn't had one those here since Van Rook."

Miranda groaned. "Don't remind me." She turned to Zak again. "So what makes Mizuki think that?"

Zak shrugged. "Well, sometimes I have outbursts and say things I'd never say or do things I'd never do. Like…"

"Like what?" Arthur prompted.

Zak looked down and said in a whisper, "Like killing my uncle…."

* * *

**Please review honestly! **


End file.
